It is well known to construct long fences where individual posts are positioned in the ground, and wire is then consecutively connected to each post.
In current practice of constructing such a fence, the procedure includes embedding a plurality of spaced apart posts in the ground, then stringing wire whether there is plain wire or barbed wire or otherwise by anchoring at one end and then capturing at appropriate locations of that strung wire at a common height for each post along the length of the fence to be constructed.
Currently, such a construction technique involves repeated passage of workers along the length of the to be constructed fence and eventually tying each of perhaps three or four strands respectively at each of selected heights with respect to each of the posts and passing wire by hand through predrilled holes in wooden posts where these are used.
This current method is accordingly quite simply very time consuming and labour intensive and therefore relatively expensive.
The problem to which I am addressing this invention therefore relates to current potentially higher costs of erecting fences and ancillary to this is the time therefore taken to construct a fence and finally, I am in addition addressing a useful improvement which will be of advantage in relation to fences.